Choices Are Made
by nick-crazed
Summary: "There are always two choices. Two paths to take. One is easy. And its only reward is that it's easy."-Freddie gets another shot with his dream girl but there will always be something standing in the way. He makes his choice but will he be too late?
1. Distractions

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 1: Distractions**

I sadly don't own anything :(

* * *

Freddie's POV

As I walked out of school my phone beeped and I noticed that Carly was calling me so I pushed the answer button quickly.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey can you come to my apartment when you get home I gotta talk to you." She sounded kind of serious.

"Umm sure... but can't we talk now I'm not busy." I pointed out as I crossed the street.

"Well actually it's kind of important and I wanted to talk to you face to face."

"What's it about? Are you okay?" I started to become concerned from the nervousness coming out of her voice.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you about..." I waited when she paused "...us."

My eyes were about to pop out of my head when she said the last word. 'Are you serious?' I wanted to ask her but I tried to compose myself and easily replied,

"Okay." We said our goodbyes and right when we both hung up I threw my hands in the air and cheered. As I did this I realized a little boy was staring at me like I lost my mind. I just squinted my eyes and stuck out my tongue for him to get the memo to leave me alone.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Carlyyyyyy!" I sang trying to get her attention. She seemed distracted lately but I don't know why. "Helllooooo, What's up with you? Why you acting so weird?"

"Huh? Sorry Sam." She says still half distracted.

"Is everything okay? Do I need to rush you to the hospital?" I finally got her attention.

"What? Sam no, stop asking me so many questions." Well moody much. I just gave her a whatever and turned my eyes back to the TV screen laughing at what just happened on Girly Cow. I noticed that Carly sighed so I looked back at her raising my eyebrow.

"I think I'm just gonna go to the iCarly studio to relax."

"Yeah, whatever." She got up and slowly walked up the stairs.

I have no idea what is up but she has been like this for a week and I can't stand it. Sometimes I want to knock some sense into her but then I remember that she is my best friend and I am not supposed to 'attempt' that. As I really try to think of reasons that she would be this upset, I didn't think long enough when I realized my stomach was grumbling. That's my hunger for you, never know when it's gonna start up.

I head over to the fridge and stick my whole face in it to get a good sniff of what's inside. Ahhhhhh! Ham, my favorite! Before I was able to grab the big thing of meaty goodness I hear the door open and close behind me. I bet a million dollars that the person behind me has something to do with a dork and his camera.

* * *

**Soooooooo...**

**What did you think?**

This is my first story so if you like it I have other chapters

tell me what you like best what I need work on

thanks for reading

smile :)


	2. Promises

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 2: ****Promises (are meant to be complicated)**

Don't own iCarly

* * *

Sam's POV

I cautiously turn around to stare at him.

"Did I interrupt something?" He said with a smirk that I wanted to slap off his face. I closed the fridge and walk towards him.

"Actually you did, leave me be with my ham Fredhead." I stand at the counter tempted to turn back to my happiness. Though truth be told maybe it would be interesting to talk to the boy. Maybe he was my happiness. I've been asking myself these questions a lot lately, and I kind of, sort of have you know feelings for the certain nub.

"Okay, don't worry I wasn't here for you. Do you know where Carly is?" And that's when my feelings get complicated. Ahhhhh, yes the love of his life. If it wasn't the fact that he was stupidly in love with my best friend I would tell him exactly how mama feels, I don't tell anybody about this because it will ruin everything and we could never go back to normal.

So I created this plan, it could possibly work or I might be dreaming unrealistically. It's obvious that Carly could get any guy to fall head over heals for her so it won't be difficult for her to find prince charming, that will be the easiest part all I have to do is wait. After Carly lives happily ever after with whoever Freddie will have no choice but to get over her, this is where I have to be a little tricky. Yeah I'll do my best to show Freddie I have been here this whole time waiting but that doesn't mean that he'll fall in love with me like he did with Carly. I know I have insecurities as much as the next girl, the only difference is I'm not stupid enough to show it.

"Hellllooooo? Sam!" Freddie said raising his voice taking me out of my concentration.

"Huh?"

"I want to know where Carly is." I could tell he was getting frustrated but not as much as I'm getting. 'Okay Sam calm down, take a deep breath' I said over and over again in my head. I have to act like I usually do, like I don't.

"Hey chill, why are you so eager to see Carly?" Did I really have to ask? I knew why but that doesn't mean I know why he's so bothered in seeing me. It kind of hurt, kind of.

"You don't need to know my personal agenda." This got me cracking up so hard I felt like I was going to pass out right there on the floor. Who says 'personal agenda'? Oh right, the same guy I just expressed my true feelings about. After I was able to calm down enough to talk I was ready to insult him in eighty-three different ways.

When I was about to speak I noticed his face, he knew what he said was really weird, I felt bad so instead of insulting him that much I ended up straight up asking him "You do know how weird that was right?"

"Yeah." He said with his head down staring at his feet completely embarrassed.

"Good, so I don't have tell you." As I said this his head rose so that his eye met mine, his eyes showed confusion and relief all at the same time. Freddie gave another smirk while I giggled, not by what I said but the fact that it took the nub a while to comprehend. "Sooooo...?" I say pretending to be impatient but secretly really enjoying this.

"What?"

"Why do you wanna see Carly so badly?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, at least not now."

"Oh, come on!" That got my temper going. I mean why can't we be civil and tell each other things. I'm not being hypocritical or anything well, yeah I don't tell him my true feelings but... oh whatever I'm just curious.

* * *

Freddie's POV

Should I tell Sam that the next conversation i will have with Carly will ultimately bring us together at last. Okay I just sounded so stupid I don't even know if that's exactly what she wants to talk about. I kind of want to stay here and hold on to the good conversation I'm having with Sam. The best thing about her is she'll always tell you exactly how she feels even if it hurts and trust me her words can hurt. Other than her painful actions I find myself enjoying more and more of our little talks. You know what why not tell Sam it's no like she's gonna insult me for stating the fact that Carly wants to talk about 'us'.

"Fine I'll tell you..." Sam was staring at me patiently but I hesitated. "... but you have to promise me you won't make fun of me."

"Sorry Fredlumps I can't make any promises,"

Before she could finish her sentence I interrupted her. "Sam I'm serious." Trying to point out that it's no time to joke.

"Okay whatever, I promise."

* * *

So I had a blast writing this chapter

I really really really really really really really really really really really want to know what you think so, REVIEW (please)

**THANK YOU ALL!** For reading last chapter and this chapter I appreciate you taking time to read them

_Special thanks:_

Complicated Love- you were my very first review ever! I was so happy! thanks :)

Smile


	3. The Battle Of Feelings

**Choices Are Made **

**Chapter 3: The Battle Of Feelings **

Don't and never will own iCarly

PS: Please read the authors note at the bottom I have a few important things for you to know

* * *

Sam's POV

As interested as I am to know what the deal is with Freddie there's a part of me that doesn't want to know. That part of me wants to run straight home, slam my bedroom door shut and plug my ears. A lot of different scenarios are running through my head at this point all leading to one outcome Freddie and Carly becoming happily in love. I have no idea how Carly feels about Freddie because it's not like I could go up and ask her without her getting suspicious.

Then I think to myself 'oh come on Sam, Freddie could be talking about anything' this calmed me down a bit.

"Well today I got a call from Carly..." he looked up waiting for approval to go on. Not wanting to show a reaction to him so quickly I just stare at him blankly.

"...she told me she wanted to talk to me about 'us'. I mean she sounded pretty serious and I'm kind of hoping that she wants to get back together with me." Freddie kept on rambling but I couldn't understand what he was saying after that. My breathing became shorter from my heart beating a mile a minute. The real Sam, the real me wants to scream at him for being in love with Carly and tell him they would be terrible together. I can't be the real me I have to be plain old Sam, the one who is rude and annoying. The worst part about being typical Sam is that I have to be the one to rain on Freddie's parade.

"Oh Freddie, Freddie, Freddie." I say while shaking my head doing my best to stay in character.

"Hey! It's not that inconceivable!" No doubt trying to use big words to make his point.

"I'm not saying it can't happen," He gave a questionable look so I played with it a little bit. "I'm just saying that no matter what happens your little 'fantasy' won't come true."

"And by 'fantasy' you mean...?" I couldn't say that Carly wasn't in love with him because I honestly had no clue if she is. Hey, I fell for the nub didn't I? So that means that there is a likely chance there could be feelings involved other than mine. My head won't stop spinning, I hope I can control myself and not pass out from the thought of them being together.

"Even if for some unbelievably strange reason Carly wanted to be with you, do you really think it's gonna be rainbows and butterflies." How am I supposed to do this? Trying to convince Freddie that life would be terrible with Carly is the only thing I could think of and that's not going to be an easy task.

"You don't know that. Carly is my dreamgirl and I would do anything to be with her and be happy."

"What if she doesn't make you happy?"

"Of course she makes me happy, shes perfect." That got me ticked off. Carly's smart, pretty, sweet, and perfect, shes everything I'm not and apparently to everyone else if I'm not Carly I'm not worth it.

"Shes not perfect! She probably doesnt even feel the way you think she does!"

"Again how would you know if she doesn't feel the same way?" What is wrong with him? He is so blind.

"Because she isn't me!" I blurted out. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just said that out loud, he doesn't get it but I don't think me saying that is going to help anything. I close my eyes and pray that he didn't hear that even if I screamed it at the top of my lungs.

"What?" I could tell he was really confused from this comment.

"She doesn't feel the same way as I feel about you."

"Sam, if this is a joke its not funny!"

"Freddie I'm falling for you! Carly would never feel the same way about you as I do."

"Your lying." Of course he would think that I'm lying, this isn't me but it does hurt that he doesn't believe me.

"Do think i would lie about this?" I said in a quiet tone worried on what his answer would be. He just shrugged telling me he has no clue. "Gosh, do you want me to swear on fatcakes or something? I will." I could tell by the look on his face that he finally got the message I was trying to tell him.

* * *

**EVERYBODY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK-**  
I tried a different tactic in this chapter by only using Sam's POV so tell me if you like it better like this or like in other chapters where there are multiple POVs

**So I want to do a my first song-fic for Seddie. I was thinking about Battle by Colbie Caillat (I'll post a link of the song on my profile)**  
**So tell me if that idea interests you or if it doesn't, suggest a song and I might make something out of that **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Special thanks:_  
LuvMeOrHateMe- As I said before your review made me smile Thanks!  
CountryObsessedTeen- I appreciate your honesty and I want to know how you feel about this chapter :)


	4. Quick Decision

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 4: Quick Decision**

Don't own iCarly

* * *

Freddie's POV

As I tried to understand what she was saying I couldn't help but wonder if I did have feelings for her. Was she trying to get into my head or was I truly realizing something? This wasn't the girl I saw 10 minutes ago sticking her head into the fridge like we were stranded on a desert and that fridge was our only hope. I wish I knew right there and then so I didn't have to keep her waiting but my mind is spinning so fast I can't think straight.

"Are you going to say something or just ignore me?" she asked. She was obviously scared because she wouldn't even look me in the eyes.  
My heart was racing and I could barely speak with my head killing me. I was shocked, confused, and I didn't understand what she said.

I shake my head and finally speak, "w-what?"

"You know what? It's not worth it. I'm leaving, my cab is probably here by now anyway." She picked up her jacket and headed for the door. Without even thinking I grabbed her arm to keep her from going.

"Sam." I sighed. My planned backfired as she let my hand loose looking down completely ignoring me.

"Just stop, if you had any feelings for me you would tell me but obviously I'm not the person you want and we can forget this ever happened like we always do, I'll be fine." For some reason I didn't believe her for a second.

"I'm just really confused." I attempted to explain. However I could tell by the look she gave me that what I just said was the last thing I should have said.

"You don't get it!" She yelled, as she calmed down she looked at me again and said, "It's over. I hope you guys are happy, really. Oh and Carly's in the studio that's probably why she's up there, to talk to you." This was the first time I actually saw sadness in her eyes. Before I could say anything I heard her slam the door behind me.

I fell on the couch in defeat. What is wrong with me, this should be the easiest decision of my life. I've always loved Carly or I though I did, and Sam tormented me every second of the day and I hated it. So why is it that I'm standing here frozen looking from upstairs that leads to the iCarly studio and the door that leads to the lobby. Right now it's not just a studio and a lobby, it's Carly and Sam. Looking back and forth isn't doing me any good but I just don't know what to do.

I have to make a choice and soon. I all of a sudden felt a want to go somewhere, a want to be with someone. That's it! I made up my mind, I made my choice. Maybe it was easier than I thought it would be. I started to run as fast as I could possibly run, I know for sure now and I don't even have question myself.

Sam's POV

I had to get out of there and I knew it. This isn't me, what's going on? He said he was confused! I don't even know what I just did. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could hoping to get away from that nub, the same nub that made me feel like someone completely different from myself. Great! Now I don't even know who I am anymore. My life is ruined, I should have just kept my mouth shut, hide my feelings like usual and let them be together. Way to go Sam.

I clutch my stomach all of a sudden feeling really hungry. Dang it, now I want some ham! When I finally realize this I'm at the end of the steps leading to the lobby. I glance outside to see no sight of my cab. I don't want to just wait here while I know that the boy I like is only standing 8 levels above me and so is at least a pound of ham. I decide to stand outside so I won't be tempted to go back upstairs from my urge of hunger.

Carly's POV

I sat on the bean bag chair silently waiting for Freddie. I planned everything that I was going to say to him and if I do it right everything will end up the way I want it to. Anyway, where is Freddie? He should have been here a long time ago, I hope he didn't ditch me...

"Carly!" I heard Freddie yell and immediately looked up.

* * *

**Okay so in this chapter I did multiple POVs but I thought it was kind of needed when editing this. If you think it's a little confusing tell me. I personally thought it fit.**

**I'd be really happy if you review!**

Fun fact this was the first chapter I wrote of the story so I just saved this chapter and wrote the first three after this. This chapter was also the most editing I have ever done, it was probably the most difficult to write too because I couldn't find the right words to explain Freddie's thoughts on everything. I finally finished this chapter and I'm really proud of it! :)

I really want you guys to tell me your thought on the song-fic I want to do. I'm taking suggestions but I think I might do Battle by Colbie Caillat (link on profile) please please please please please tell me what you think

**_Special Thanks:_**

**To all that reviewed-**

**KarlaRockAngel**

**Killer-Daisy**

**Phoenix-chick12**

**Complicated Love**

**CountryObsessedTeen**

**- I'm so thankful for you kind reviews :)**


	5. So It's Settled

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 5: So It's Settled **

The things I would do if I owned iCarly but I don't

* * *

Freddie's POV

I stood at the doorway of the studio gasping for air. Carly stands up from where she was peacefully sitting on a bean bag chair and eyes me with suspicion.

"Are you okay? Why were you running?" By now Carly was giving me a look like I had gone crazy but maybe I have because of what I'm going to say next.

"Carly, I know you wanted to talk to me but I have to quickly tell you something before you do anything." I said this as quick as possible so I don't miss my chance with Sam.

"What's up?" She started to sound concerned. Being the nice and respectful boy that I am I couldn't leave Carly hanging, I have to tell her about my feelings for Sam so she doesn't feel betrayed. Oh great look at me. I never thought in a million years that I would be standing in front of Carly attempting to turn her down easily and doing it for Sam. That reminds me I gotta hurry or Sam will leave and I might not be able to catch her. Who knows she could hate me forever and never want to talk to me again.

"I don't feel the same way about you now than I did before." Carly questioningly rose her eyebrow, so I went on. "This is really hard for me to say but I don't love you anymore." I noticed Carly's facial expression was a mixture of shock and hurt. Right now I'm kind of at a loss for words thinking of something else to say to release the tension. "Say something." I say in almost a question.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Honestly I completely feel the same way."

"What do you mean?" I am so confused. Wasn't she the one that wanted to talk about 'us'.

"Freddie, I know we're great friends but that's all that I want it to be. I called you to come over so that I could tell you this." So all this time I thought we might actually have a chance. I'm so stupid, of course she didn't like me but I know that Sam does so it doesn't blow my confidence that much.

"Oh great, that was a lot easier than I thought it was a going to be." I said actually happy that there will be no friendship broken because of this, I mean it would never be the same if Carly hated me for not liking her anymore but now we have nothing to worry about.

"Yeah," Carly agreed with a sigh of relief. "But what I don't get is what all of a sudden changed your mind about your feelings towards me?"

"Oh right, um..." I sputter while rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. I smile to myself knowing the words that are about to come out of my mouth. "I actually realized that I like Sam. Well at first she told me she had feelings for me, then that's when I knew there was something between us, so I have to go with it." I squint one of my eyes worried about how Carly will react.

"What? When did this happen?" Carly screamed completely stunned. I know it will take too long for me to explain to her the whole story so I have to make this quick so I can get out of here.

"I know your surprised, I can tell you everything later but right now she is in the lobby waiting for a cab and if I don't tell her how I feel now it might be too late. So I really got to go." Speaking as fast as humanly possible, praying that Sam's cab is late. I know now for a fact that the world has gone crazy because two years ago I would have ignored Sam's rant and tell Carly I loved her and would never give up. Now I'm racing against time for a girl that has hurt me everyday of my life since the sixth grade.

"Okay I guess that's fine..." I rush out the door not waiting for her to finish her sentence. I can't waste another second worrying that I might have already lost my shot. "Good Luck!" I hear her scream behind me. Yeah I know that I kind of left Carly in the dust, I'll apologize to her later but now I am only focused on one thing, getting Sam.

* * *

**I am really happy with the comments and reviews I get from this story**

**I am open to taking questions or comments so please review**

If you want me to read a story PM me (only PM)

I think I am going to go ahead with my song-fic but only after the story is done, if you want to check out what song I will be doing check my profile

**I feel like I can't stop saying thanks but I feel fortunate to have readers like you! :)**

_Special Thanks:_

**me is awesome11**

**breezybreeze**

**Phoenix-chick12**

**Complicated Love**

**iForgotMyPenName**- I laughed when I read your review :)

**LuvMeOrHateMe**- Your review was awesome. Thanks for commenting on my song-fic idea.

**You readers are the best and not just because your reading my story. Thank you all! Smile **


	6. Not Always Perfect

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 6: Not Always Perfect**

If I owned iCarly Creddie would have never happened, at all

* * *

Sam's POV

There I am, standing in the cold breeze of the night. Being the complete impatient person I am, I let out a huge groan of anger. My life isn't going as planned, I mean I really thought that I could act completely oblivious about my feelings for Freddie and somehow he would fall in love with me then sweep me off my feet. Yeah I know what I just said but I'm a girl too, I don't always dream about food. I lean against the wall of the building just wanting to be home now in my room with a plate of ham. Actually right now I don't think I'm in a state to eat, I barely remember what happened ten minutes. Oh yeah, I remember I just humiliated myself for absolutely no reason. My life couldn't be any worse right now.

You know what? Freddie is a mean, heartless nub who is too blind to see that his love for Carly is a lie. Well maybe I shouldn't say that because he's probably in the iCarly studio now expressing how he loves her with a passion and shes telling him that she feels the same way.

I lay my head on the wall right before I noticed the cab drive up. Finally, now I can get as far away as I can from this depressing place. I walk up to the car as the driver roles down his window.

"Are you Sam Puckett?" He asked.

"Yeah I called like an hour ago! Your late." I said dumping my anger out on him.

"I'm sorry my last costumer lived across town and..."

"Whatever, just get me away from this here." I cut him off. I don't want to talk to him I just want to get home.

"Now that I can do. Hop in." I roll my eyes at the driver and reach for the handle of the door. Before I could pull the worst thing imaginable happened.

"Sam!" I scrunch my face knowing exactly who that stupid voice belonged to. I cautiously turning around, my curiosity got the better of me. I knew right when I turned around I should have ignored his scream and jumped in the car immediately but it was too late. He caught up to me heavily breathing, trying to get a sentence out.

"I have to go." I say waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Sam don't go please. I choose you." He says finally able to breath properly.

"What?"

"I like you Sam, I don't know how but I do. You are the one I want to be with." He looks at me with those dark brown eyes waiting for me to talk. I look down at my feet knowing how easily I can get hypnotized by staring at his eyes.

"Freddie it's not that easy."

"Yes it is. We can be together now you don't have to worry anymore. I like you and Carly is even okay with it." He kept rambling.

"No, you just broke my heart and now you want me?" I say in more of a question not waiting for him to answer. "It's like you don't even know me, I hate when people play games with me." Which is completely true, I can only play games on others not the other way around.

"It's not like that. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."

"Well you did."

"Hey miss I can't wait forever. Are you coming or not?" I heard the cab driver ask behind me almost forgetting he was even there.

"I really have to go." I repeat wanting him to understand that I really didn't want to be there. That was a lie, of course I wanted to be with Freddie but I just couldn't let myself. I couldn't fall for a guy that hurt me, that's not what Sam Puckett does. Sam Puckett would hurt that guy physically as much as he hurt me emotionally, but this is Freddie and he's not like the rest. With Freddie I have to do my best to forget him because hurting him will only make me feel worse. I turned away reaching for the car door a second time and hopefully the last. He grabbed my arm, firm enough for me to notice it but not tight enough for it to hurt.

"Don't do this, don't walk away." He said kind of sternly. I shake his grip loose knowing this is the second time that I walked away from him this night and both times it's going to have the same ending.

"I can't do this. Just leave me alone." Saying this half-heartedly I walked back to the car.

"Sam." I heard him say with a sigh. This time I ignored it and got into the cab.

"Finally!" The driver says. He's getting on my nerves so I punch him in his right arm telling him to shut up. I think he got the message because after he yelped he didn't say anything else. I slouched in the seat while the engine started. I noticed Freddie still standing on the side walk. I'm leaving him behind but he's too late and I keep telling myself it's for the better. I know I'm lying to myself though, there I go lying again.

* * *

**_Attention to all readers of this story_: I planned out that this was going to be the last chapter but with an alternate ending. As you can see I still left this chapter unanswered because I got a huge idea for this story, so lucky for you I will not be ending it yet! :) More chapters to come!**

I'm really excited that I am going to keep writing for this story tell me what you think. Review!

I am probably going to go ahead with my song-fic idea but I still want to know what you guys think. Song on my profile. Should I publish now or wait till this story is over?

I know the last chapter was a little short but hopefully this chapter pleases you more

In this chapter Sam and Freddie are a bit OOC but I think it's okay. I mean some characters can be OOC once in a while right? It's just how I portray certain things

**If you don't review how am I supposed to know if I should even be writing this for you? :)**

_Special thanks:_

**Complicated Love**

**iForgotMyPenName**

**Mari13ssa**

**YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :)**


	7. It's Not Over Yet

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 7: It's Not Over Yet**

I wish I owned the fate of Seddie but I don't

* * *

Freddie's POV

I stood there in disbelief. I thought I had her, she was right there. Now Sam is driving farther away from me every second that passes by and I can't do anything about it. This is all my fault, I messed up big time. She dumped her heart out for me and I just stomped on it. She was right I was too late. I slowly walked back up the stairs toward my apartment and find Carly standing outside her door.

"So...what happened." She said with a huge grin on her face expecting to hear a romantic story about how I made it to Sam on time and we fell madly in love with each other. Well, I guess I'm going to have to crush her dreams.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I said in a bored tone, not really wanting to explain to her that Sam left and now my life is over.

"What? Did Sam leave before you could talk to her?" Carly started to look a little panicked and really upset.

"No, she said I was too late and she doesn't want me to play games on her anymore." I try to reassure Carly but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm really confused I thought that Sam liked you, why does she think your playing games on her?" I stand there for a minute realizing that Carly doesn't know exactly what happened.

"You don't everything that happened," I look at her for acceptance to go on but she just stares at me. "Well, I came to talk to you and Sam was here..." It took a few minutes for me to expain to her what happened every second I just couldn't stop thinking about her and how hurt she was which made me even more angry with myself.

"Wait why are you so upset?" Was Carly being serious? I looked at her like she just spoke a completely different language.

"Hello, I just lost the girl that I want to be with. Why wouldn't I be upset?" I know I might be taking my anger out on her but that was kind of a dumb question.

"Oh come on, do you really think you lost her already?" I gave her a questioned look. "I don't believe it's over and you shouldn't either."

"But Carly you weren't there, you didn't see how hurt she was. It's over." Feeling defeated I gaze at my feet. I'm right, I know I'm right because that's what Sam told me.

"Freddie." Carly was attempting to get my attention off the ground. "You know what? Your going to get her back." She proudly stood up tall.

"Don't you get it? Carly just stop." I leaned against my apartment door across her.

"No! You have to stop. Stop trying to give up on her, nothing is impossible even if Sam told you different."

"What am I supposed to do?" I yell at her intentionally. Carly step towards me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You are going to get her back," She shook me in frustration. "and I'm going to help you."

"How are you going to help me." I'm still very upset and can't really think straight.

"I don't know yet." I give her a disappointed look. "I do know the first thing we're going to do is get a little motivation in you because you'll need some."

I took this all in and tried to process this with the little bain function I still have. "Okay, I'm in." I remember this is for Sam, I'm doing this for her.

"Good, I have to go plan, talk to you later." Carly finally released my shoulders and I fix my shirt a little. She gives me one last smile and returns to her apartment but I stay still in the hallway.

Maybe this could work whatever this is. I just want to be with Sam, I want her to be mine. I have absolutely no idea what Carly has up her sleve or what she will make me do but I know I'll do whatever it takes. I just hope Sam doesn't beat me up for this.

* * *

**Wow! My 7th chapter. Exciting! It's kind of a filler chapter but it had to be done.**

This chapter took me a while to write my apology but I didn't have much inspiration and I know Freddie might be OOC but I'm perfectly fine with it, I like it that way. It's also kind pf short isn't it? So maybe not the best chapter ever. Sorry.

**Don't forget I'll take all of your questions and comments so review :)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** I'm going to go trick-or-treating, I know I'm a teenager but that doesn't mean I can't have any fun :) Tell me your plans for Halloween and if your are as excited as I am!

I've been really busy so I will try my best to update but you know...school(blah)

I have tons of great story ideas and I want to share them but I don't know if I should wait until this story's over, tell me your thoughts. I also want to know if I should change my summary tell me if you like or dislike that idea.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Special thanks:_

**iForgotMyPenName**

**Mari13ssa**

**Complicated Love**

**Phoenix-chick12**

**LuvMeOrHateMe**

**Thank you to my beautiful reviewers.**


	8. Back To The Old Me

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 8: Back To The Old Me**

Its always sad to say that I don't own iCarly

* * *

Sam's POV

I push the doors of Ridgeway lazily, just far enough for me to get through. I'm still a little upset from last night, scratch that I'm really upset. I guess I'm too weak to act like my normal self. This is too depressing for me, I have to stop feeling this way or at least look like I'm feeling this way. I never knew that it was possible for me to be this vulnerable, I hate it. I hear a lot of chatter from the students passing me, it seems like a typical day but I know better. I step cautiously towards my locker, gazing around the corner hoping to not find Freddie there. Surprisingly no one was near my locker, not even Carly. Then I glance at Freddie's locker knowing it was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't help it. There he was leaning against the wall talking to none other than Carly. I swear my heart stopped all together and dropped into my stomach. They looked deep in conversation until Freddie noticed me staring in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and when I found myself staring deeper at him I forced myself to look away. I took the books I needed for my first period class, closed my locker and headed to the girls bathroom. This was the only place I felt safe, I mean it's not like Freddie's going to walk into the girls bathroom to try to talk to me, right? I shook my head looking up in the mirror I was standing in front of. I bet if Freddie tried to talk to me it would go something like this,

'Hey Sam! So I wanted to let you know after you left I realized that I really was still in love with Carly and I went back to tell her, so now we are the happiest couple on earth!' I mean it's not that unrealistic, I saw the way they were talking a minute ago. Last night I never imagined that I could be more upset, now I just proved myself wrong. This is terrible, I have completely lost my mind. I thought I had myself pretty under control this morning, I even had a plan. I actually had two plans but the first one failed miserably. At first I was going to act as if nothing happened and still be around Freddie like normal. After that I realized that it wasn't going to work at all because I know he'll want to talk about it sooner or later. Then I thought of a plan B. Yeah, I mapped it all out. I would start by ignoring him for the rest of my life and then find a different guy that would treat me right, Freddie would just be a boy in my past that I didn't want to revisit. I now realized that my plan is messed up and wouldn't do any good, I look at Freddie once and I melt. Well, maybe it could work. I could just not look at him at all and I would go on with my life, I know it's kind of far fetched but I might just give it a shot. Be myself again, my old self but this time I wouldn't even acknowledged Freddie. I look at myself in the mirror one last time and nod, this is it. The bell rings for first period and I wait another minute knowing that I won't have to run into Freddie because he would already be rushing to class by now. As I walk out of the bathroom my worst nightmare came true. I stood there frozen staring straight ahead of me. My thoughts just went right out the window focusing solely on him. Ughhh! Why can't he just leave me alone.

"Hey Sam." He said almost looking worried. Well, he should be. I'm getting really annoyed right now. What, Did he want to stalk me? I won't stop staring at him fearing what might happen if I say anything to him. So he tries his best to start a conversation. "Sam, Can we please talk about this?" I hear another bell, which signals that whoever isn't in class now is late. I have to say something, right? I mean hes just standing there waiting for me to talk.

"Th...the bell rang." I finally said. With that I slipped in the small space that Freddie wasn't blocking in the door and dashed across the hall. This was the first time that I wanted to get to class. Before I turned the corner I looked behind me. There he was standing there back facing me. He didn't even turn around, just stood there staring at the door. He missed his chance because now Sam's back and that lonely loser I found in myself last night will never show her face anywhere ever again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**How do I get you guys to review? I want to know what you think.**

I've had a long two weeks but writing this story for you makes me so very happy

This is a short chapter but next one will come ASAP

Okay I guess I like to write characters that are usually OOC, I admit. Sorry.

There is barely any dialogue in this chapter because it really is supposed to explain Sam's opinon and "plan". Sorry if this chapter disappoints you, I'll try to make it up with my next chapter.

I decided to finish this story before I start any other stories because it's hard to update even with one story. But I do have one-shot ideas and my song-fic idea!

_Special thanks:_

**iForgotMyPenName**

**Mari13ssa**

**Complicated Love**

**LuvMeOrHateMe**

I always look forward to your reviews, your the best!


	9. Is It Impossible

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 9: Is It Impossible**

I don't own iCarly, the only time I do is in my dreams

* * *

Freddie's POV

I stood there staring at the bathroom door in front of me. It's over, looks like Carly was wrong. How are we going to come up with a plan for me to get Sam back if she won't even talk to me? I was having a conversation with Carly this morning and she told me she hadn't thought of a plan yet. I mean, come on! Carly always has a plan, that should be a sign right there that its not meant to be. Maybe I should just leave her alone, give her what she wants. It could be the thing for both of us right now. Losing my train of thought I felt my hands burning up, I was clenching them so tight that they were hurting. My anger was pushed away with a wave of sadness. I can't help but remember the look that was on Sam's face just then. It was the same look she gave before she left me the other two times. Man, how many times am I going to get rejected by this girl? She is almost making it impossible for me to talk to her. I turn to see Carly rushing towards me.

"What happened?" She came to a halt before giving me a suspicious look. "What did she say?" She already knew that whatever happened wasn't good. It's obvious that she was spying on us which kind of angered me but I let it pass.

"Why aren't you in class?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, come on. I could ask the same thing, don't try to change the subject." Wow, it was like she was reading my mind. Carly was smart, I didn't give her much credit. So I had two options and I certainly didn't want to talk to her about it, at least not right now.

"Carly I just don't want to talk about it right now." I honestly told her, I guess I just need some time to think. I wouldn't be able to get my head straight by talking to Carly, I hope she understands I just want to be alone.

"Well, okay but if you need any help I'll be there."

"Thanks." She gave me a half smile and walked away. I know saying that I didn't want to talk would disappoint her but I couldn't help but be upset. I know I should be getting to class but I can't seem to walk, my legs felt numb. I don't know if I'll be able to take much more of this battle between me and Sam. Slowly I move my numbing legs towards my next class. I turn the corner to see Sam leaning up against the wall, she almost looked like she was waiting for me. Looks like Carly wasn't the only one spying on me today.

"You want to tell me that your with Carly now? Go ahead I'm listening." She looked so angry, for some reason it broke my heart to see her that way. I don't know why she was so angry but she had a smirk on her face. This didn't seem like any other one of Sam's smirks though, it kind of looked like she had something up her sleeve. I scrunch my eyebrows together questioning what she had just said. She thought that I was with Carly and that's what she thought I wanted to talk to her about? And what's with this face she's giving me? I know she wants me to tell her that I'm with Carly so she can fight with me, typical Sam but I don't know if that's the only reason why shes asking me these questions.

"I'm not with Carly," I stated. It was her time to scrunch her eyebrows. "I know I'll never be with her because she doesn't compare to you." I know, cheesy but it seemed to get Sam's attention. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted I was going to give her the truth, whether she liked it or not. After a minute or two of staring at each other she swiftly passed by leaving me with a question. If she doesn't want me, why does she care if I'm with Carly or not? I don't think she wants to give up on us, I don't want to either. At first I thought it was hopeless but after what just happened I know she still feels something just like I do. I know Sam, and I know that she is hard to break but I also know its possible. Whatever she might have up her sleeve I'm ready. Whether it hurts or not, as long as I get her in the end.

___________

* * *

_

**I really like this story but I want to know what my readers think, did you like this chapter?**

Are you as excited as I am for iStart a Fanwar? 14 more days yay!

So I want to read some more stories on here, if you have a good one you want me to read PM me or tell me with your review

I made small changes to the story in this and different chapters but mostly just spelling and grammer changes

**I have great stories to come and if I get some reviews about liking this story maybe I'll feel more confident in publishing those stories.**

____________

_Special thanks-_

**Mari13ssa**

**Seddielover101202**

**Complicated Love**

**iForgotMyPenName**

**xxJazziieexx**


	10. Who's Freddie

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 10: Who's Freddie**

I don't live in LA and I don't own iCarly (I still have hope though)

* * *

Carly's POV

I close my locker, getting more and more impatient for school to be over. I actually really want to get home so I can shoot an episode of iCarly with Sam and Freddie. Yeah, I want it to be a good show but that's not what I'm nervous and impatient about. I have no idea whats up with Sam and Freddie but I do know Sam is being too stubborn. I know I'm the one to always come up with a plan but this is different. I mean this is Sam we're talking about and shes making it a little too hard on me. As I walk toward the front door of school I see Sam grabbing some guys arm, probably a little too strong than someone should be. I notice the pain in his face and quickly rush to Sam.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a shocked expression. Sam looked up from the guy for the first time realizing I was right there.

"This nerd won't give me his fatcake!" She glares at the so called nerd still with a firm grip on his arm. I wouldn't really call him a nerd, he just had too big of glasses for his face and really scrawny legs.

"Sam! You could really hurt him, let him go." Oh, I really hope she doesn't break his arm or something.

"No." She said in a dull voice.

"Sam." I say more quietly but forceful at the same time. She gave me a depressed look before letting go of him. The boy quickly picked up his backpack, mouthed 'thank you' to me and ran, probably as far away as his scrawny legs could possibly go. I wait until he is outside before turning back to Sam. "What was that for?"

"I already told you, I wanted his fatcake," She explained to me again. "Oh and thanks to you I didn't get it. I swear he was about to give it to me." I looked at her in disbelief. I can't believe after everything that happened last night she is right back to being the same old Sam. Or maybe she was trying to go back to normal, and act like nothing happened.

"You have to stop doing things like this."

"Like what?" Oh, yeah like she really didn't know what I was talking about. I shake my head disapprovingly but I know its worthless to say anything else about the topic. I look at her and saw her staring at the ground expecting to get a lecture from me about how violence is never the answer but I might try something different to get her attention.

"Hey, have you talked to Freddie yet?" Sam's head shoots straight up completely shocked at what I said. Whoa, its not like its against the law for me to say that. Her expression almost looks like I offended her in someway, or maybe I did. I wait for an answer and all she does is change her face from offended to thinking. She was probably thinking of a way to change the subject.

"I have no clue who Freddie is." What? Is she going mentally insane. It took her so long to think up something to say and this is what she comes up with. What is she trying to do, pretend that he doesn't even exist? Oh my gosh, that's exactly what shes trying to do. Shes acting like a two year-old, I mean I love Sam shes like my sister but how could she be so stupid? Someone really needs to talk some sense into this girl and look who is forced to do it, me. That's it, I'll take matters into my own hands because obviously none of my friends are smart enough to find a way to fix this themselves.

"You don't know Freddie?" I ask just to get reassurance that she is completely crazy.

"Nope." She says putting on a phony smile. She's not getting away with this, she only thinks that her lies are so convincing but really this lie was so ridiculously fake and I saw right through it.

"Whatever, I have to go. Don't forget iCarly starts at six." She nods but that's all she does. I think she was just surprised that I didn't say anything else about Freddie. I sigh before walking back to the front door. I look behind my shoulder once more to see Sam looking at the ground again. I can tell that shes upset, which hurts me this was the first time today I saw her showing her real feelings, the feelings she hides behind her infamous smirk. I have a plan though and I'm not going to back down now, its too late for that. I step outside and take out my phone. I text Freddie to remind him to come over at six, he simply replies with an 'okay'. I smile to myself knowing Sam will thank me later.

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It's the tenth chapter, that's so exciting!**

So what do think Carly is going to do? Tell me I want to hear some of your guesses.

**I don't think I have thanked you guys enough, I love that your reading my story**

My favorite part of this chapter is probably Sam pretending that Freddie doesn't exisist though it probably was the hardest part to write

I noticed that I like to write pretty short chapters but that means more of the chapters!

**I would love it if you would reveiw. I know that there's not just three people reading this, hopefully not**

Special thanks:

**iForgotMyPenName**

**Mari13ssa**

**Complicated Love**

**It makes me happy to know that you like this story and I always love to read your reviews!**


	11. Trapped

**Choice Are Made **

**Chapter 11: Trapped**

I don't think that anyone cares about me not owning iCarly

* * *

Freddie's POV

I turn my camera towards Carly and she says her goodbyes to the viewers, I call clear to indicate that we're off air. Sam and Carly do their celebratory high five while I set my camera down. I walk back to the girls waiting until they stop talking and when they did we ended up just staring at one another. I wish it was different, that there was nothing wrong between any of us but there is.

"Well I'm gonna go." Sam says akwardly only looking at Carly. That's how she has been acting all night, she hasn't looked at me once and during the show if she had to look toward my direction it was just at the camera. Sam slowly walked to the studio door.

"Wait!" Carly screams then runs in front of Sam holding her hands out blocking her from leaving.

"What?" I can tell Sam is getting really agitated, she probably wants to get far away from me. I don't blame her either, I know now that what I did was a mistake.

"Stay, I-I have to give you something." I walk a little closer to them but not close enough for Sam to feel uncomfortable. Her back was facing me and she didn't dare to turn around.

"Carly, can't this wait? I have to go somewhere." That was Sam's language for 'I want to be anywhere but here'. I felt my stomach drop, it hurt to know that she wanted nothing to do with me but I knew better. I know there has to at least a little part of her that still has feelings for me. Wow, I just sounded really arrogant, if I ever told Sam that she would twist my arm so hard it would fall off.

"Um. No it can't wait." She stated.

"Okay," Sam wasn't buying anything that was coming from Carly and neither was I. "So can I come with you."

"No! Just stay right there and don't move." There was a little nervousness in Carly's voice and I was really curious why. Before I knew it Carly dashed outside of the studio and closed the door behind her. Sam just as quickly ran to the door grabbing a hold of the handle but the next thing I heard was a click and the door was locked.

"Carly! Open the door! This is not funny!" Sam was banging the door non-stop.

"No, you and Freddie need to talk and don't pretend that Freddie doesn't exist when he is standing right behind you." She said through the glass door. Wait, I thought Sam was just ignoring me I didn't know she was going to take it that far and pretend that I don't exist. Sam glanced at the elevator realizing another way out.

"Fine, then I'll just take the elevator." She smirks and attempts to push the elevator button.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? I shut down the elevator before we started the show, that's why I made you guys walk up the stairs." Sam was getting frustrated, she wouldn't stop pounding on the button hoping that a miracle would happen and somehow the elevator would work.

"Carly!" She went back to the door stomping her feet on every step she took.

"Sam, I am done with all this stupid drama. You and Freddie need to talk." Carly crossed her arms to show that she was being completely serious and Sam mimicked her movement. "Your being too stubborn, I'm leaving and I won't be back until you both figured this thing out." Carly turned around and left before Sam could say anything else. She just stood there arms crossed, she wouldn't dare to turn around. I let out a long sigh to get her attention but nothing worked, this is my chance to get Sam back and I am not going to leave this place until that happens. Plus Carly locked us in so I had to choose between that or just giving Sam what she wants and waiting until Carly lets us out but everybody knows Sam likes a challenge. She finally broke her stance and searched through her pockets, probably looking for her phone which obviously wasn't there. She then cautiously turned around looking at me for the first time tonight.

"D-Do you have your phone?" She mumbled more to herself than to me but luckily I heard her.

"No." I simply answered. Sam points to my laptop.

"What about your computer? Can't we um," I shook my head, I refused to help Sam escape. This might be the only chance I can get her back, thanks to Carly.

"We need to talk about this." I tell her.

* * *

**I didn't really get a lot of reviews last chapter but to the people that did review, you rock. If you like this story tell me!**  
Guess what? I'm a beta reader. Yay, check out my profile.  
**I said I was going to write my song-fic after this story was finished but I got too excited and wrote it, if you like this story check it out This Is A Battle/ on my profile**

Special thanks:

**iForgotMyPenName**

**Complicated Love**

Also wanted to give a shout out to people that reviewed This Is A Battle (If your reading this):

**Complicated Love**

**writerkid08**

**EccentricSuperchick**

**Dragonsrule18**

**Check out my song-fic This Is A Battle!**


	12. Planning And Spying

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 12: Planning And Spying**

I don't own iCarly just this story

* * *

Carly's POV

I had to do it, I just had to. They weren't making it any easier on me so my last option was to trap them in the studio. Oh, I hope they're okay, Sam can't go more then thirty minutes without eating something or she'll go crazy. This is also payback for sticking me into the middle of everything, Freddie so badly wanted me to do something so I did it. Before the show even began I planned everything out. I would shut down the elevator so Sam couldn't get out, I took away both of their cell phones while they weren't looking, I even made sure Freddie's laptop was low on battery and only had enough for the show while the charger was in the living room so they had absolutely no connection from the outside world. I wasn't trying to be malicious or anything I just want them to stop bugging me and work out their problems. I run downstairs to the computer on the counter and turn it on. On top of all this planning I decided to spy on my two friends, you know for safety purposes. Though I really want to know what happens between them I also have to make sure Sam doesn't rip off Freddie's head. I asked Spencer to borrow his high-tech camera stuff to place in a plant in the studio to see everything that goes on up in there. As the camera begins to focus on both of them I can make out a blurry image of Sam and her back facing Freddie. This didn't worry me to much because I know that Sam doesn't have enough patients to not do something to try to get out. At first she stood with her arms crossed not looking at Freddie but then she starts to feel around in her pockets, probably for her phone which puts a huge smirk on my face. For the first time that night Sam turned around and mumbled something to Freddie but it was too quiet for me to hear what she said. Finally, were getting somewhere. Though I don't know what she said, I'm just glad she said something to him. I knew after she says one word there would be no turning back and I couldn't turn back either, all I could do was sit and wait until they make up.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW- YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**_

I know this is a very short chapter and it was a filler but I felt it was needed- no hate :)

I also wanted to tell you I have been working on a one-shot called You Saw My Weakness, tell me if you want me to upload it after this story or not

I think I'm going to finish this story on November 19th to celebrate iStart a Fanwar which is only in like 5 DAYS! Yay! Tell me what you think

_Special thanks:_  
Thanks to my awesome reviewers

**Seddielover101202**

**Complicated Love **

**iForgotMyPenName**

You are the best

_**(((((((((((((((((( ALSO CHECK OUT MY SONG-FIC THIS IS A BATTLE ))))))))))))))))))**_


	13. Give It A Try

**Choices Are Made**

**Chapter 13: Give It A Try**

Lets just hope after tonight I won't have to wish I owned iCarly anymore (I don't own the quote either)

_**Authors note*- This is the last chapter! :( Please review to tell me what you thought about it I really want to know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**_

* * *

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. - Friedrich Nietzsche _

Sam's POV

I knew what I did was wrong the minute I opened my mouth. I have no excuses either, I was being stupid and I really hate myself for that. Once I talked I knew he would say something, tell me he wanted to talk or something. My eyes were glued to the floor staring at absolutely nothing but I just didn't want to look up.

"I don't want to do this." I mumbled with my face still pointed at the ground. I squeezed my eyelids shut hoping he would leave it at that.

"What don't you want to do?" He asked in a surprisingly calm and concerned voice. If I were him I would punch myself in the face for ignoring him. I finally glance up at him, no more harm can be done.

"Talk." I now find myself staring at Freddie.

"Fine, you don't have to talk. All I want is for you to give me a chance." I'm surprised that we're not yelling at each other by now, I guess I was wrong thinking that he would be mad at me. I let out a long sigh not sure on what to say next.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Okay, don't say anything. Just listen," He waits for me to give him an answer but I just look at him intently still not sure what to say so he continues. "Before last night I thought I hated you and I thought you felt the same way. When you told me you were falling for me I was shocked and speechless. I regretted the way I acted the second you walked out that door."

"Then why didn't you come after me right away?" My legs feel numb from standing up too long so I take a seat in the bean bag I find on the floor by my feet. I sat forward resting my arms on my knees while Freddie takes the bean bag next to me.

"Sam, give me a little credit. My head was spinning so fast I couldn't keep up with my own thoughts let alone understand that you weren't just playing a sick joke on me."

"Am I that predictable?" I ask doing my best to relieve some tension. I was still hurt by Freddie but it was nice to see his smile after my comment.

"I'm really sorry, if I could go back and change how I handled it I would but I can't. All I want is for you to give us a shot." It's weird but just gazing into his eyes I can tell he means every word he says. I'm done pretending that I can live without him when really he's the one person I can't see my life without. I actually can see my life without him but it's lonely and miserable, I don't want that to happen do I? I give him a smile, not the one I usually give him when I'm about to beat him up but one to show that I truly care and he retaliates the gesture.

"How could you like me after all the things I've put you through?" My mind starts rushing through all of the things that I have put him through, especially last night and today. I feel a wave of sadness when these thoughts run into my head.

"I guess love is a crazy thing." I shake my head to make sure he said what I thought he said. Did he say love? "Yes, I said love." He reassured me almost like he was reading my thoughts.

"Freddie..." I began before he interrupted.

"Hey, you don't have tell me you love me but I just wanted to you to know." He stares at his fiddling hands while saying this obviously nervous.

"Freddie, I love you too." He looks back at me surprised.

"Really? Your not just saying that..." Before he could say anything else I leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips, it was short but sweet and I felt the same fireworks that I did the first time. He opened his eyes probably expecting more than I gave him. I saw the look on his face I couldn't help but smile, maybe from the butterflies in my stomach or just me knowing that we love each other.

"How is it not love if someone is willing to be tortured by a girl for many years and still make that same girl feel like a princess?"

"I don't think its possible. Oh, and one other thing."

"Yeah?"

"Stop running away from me."

"I am pretty good at that, but I couldn't even if I tried." I assured him. He leans over this time and gives me a more passionate kiss than the one before and I think I like this one better. Even without saying it he told me that was all I had to say to convince him I wasn't leaving this time. Before we even left each others lips there was a light bang on the glass door and I lift my face from his to see what it is. There Carly stands with the biggest grin on her face waving at me and Freddie. I knew we didn't have to tell Carly anything because she probably was spying on us somehow. We walk to the door and patiently wait for her to open it so I can get some ribs or something. When Carly finally opens up the door I don't rush out to get my ribs I just stand there as Freddie wraps his arm around my shoulder. Carly points to us acting all in disbelief but I saw right through it.

"This is kind of weird, but I like it." She says.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my very first story! It means so much to that you guys read and review it!**

**This is the last chapter! :( Please tell me your thoughts!**

Check out my other story about Seddie - This Is A Battle

I have a one-shot coming soon about Seddie (again) called You Saw My Weakness I have been working on it for a while now so be on the look out_ Tell me if you want me to post the summary of the story on my profile before I upload it

Special thanks:

**Complicate Love**

**iForgotMyPenName**

Thanks for reviewing my story! It meant so much to me


End file.
